Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to methods and apparatuses for reducing battery power of user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication system, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for adjusting one or more modem control parameters of a modem of the UE based on a state of charge of the UE battery.
Background
Wireless communications networks are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available network resources. In wireless communications networks, various pieces of UEs are often portable and rely on one or more batteries to provide power to the device. These UEs commonly have one or more transmitters/receivers capable of communicating using one or more radio access technologies. Included in the transmitter/receiver hardware is a modem that controls radio transmissions transmitted from and received at a UE.
UEs commonly are operated using an internal power source, such as one or more batteries, to allow for convenient portability of the device. As is well known, the power source in such cases may require replacement or recharging when the power source has a low or no remaining stored charge. In the event that the charge of the power source is completely depleted, the UE may not be operated to perform any communications functions until the power source is replaced, the power source is recharged, or the UE is plugged in to line power. Such inoperability of the UE may have detrimental effects to a user, who may rely on the UE to perform one or more potentially important tasks, such as transmission/reception of a data message, and/or transmission/reception of a voice call. Thus, it may be beneficial to adjust UE operation based on actual power source charge state to enhance power source lifetime of a UE.